After the Curtain Closes
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: Takes place following Christine's final departure from the Phantom's lair.  When Meg Giry goes down to explore, will she find more than she expected?


After the Curtain Closes

**Author's Note: This takes place right at the end of POTO, before the black and white ending. I do not own the movie or its characters.**

**Chapter One: Intruding**

Meg Giry stepped out of the water onto the stone floor. The platform was filled with evidence of his love for her best friend, and the floor was covered with glass from the shattered mirrors in front of her. She looked downward and noticed his mask, sitting next to a little monkey toy. She picked up the mask and looked around again. The reflective glass couldn't have fallen far from its frame, and yet there was another bigger pile of it in front of a curtain against the far wall. Or was it just a curtain? She looked around and, noticing that all the others were preoccupied with the opposite wall, she slipped behind the heavy curtain, being careful to place it exactly as she had found it. Immediately, darkness surrounded her, and she could hear rats scurrying around her feet. _Don't scream_, she told herself, and she followed the cold, damp stone wall for what seemed to be an eternity. Her eyes soon adjusted slightly to the darkness, and as the wall curved to her right, she could sense she was in a more open part of the cavern. Yes, there was a single candle burning a few yards away, and she could see his outline. He quickly moved away from the candle's light, but it was too late.

"So you think you've come to take me away

But you'll soon find that I don't give up so easily

Come and find me if you can

I warn you now that I won't go without a fight"

Meg listened dreamily as he sang, but then she snapped back to reality.

"Dear Phantom, forgive me for startling you

As you can hear, you are wrong to assume

That I am here to take you away

A dark and lonely jail cell is not for you

I know how much you cared for Christine

But I want you to know she's not the only girl in the world"

As Meg sang her reply, she watched as he carried the candle closer to her.

"You, you're the daughter. I know you've been a fan

But there's a difference between admiration and love

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you must go as fast as you can

Leave this place forever and forget about me."

As he sang, the Phantom gently ushered her back toward the hallway, but she broke free and looked him in the eyes.

"If I leave now, they're sure to find you."

The single line was filled with logic and honesty. Realizing this, the Phantom simply nodded and took a few steps away from her.

"Stay then, if you wish, girl

Stay as long as you would like

Just don't expect me to be friendly

For I'm grieving in this world."

Meg was left to stand in complete silence and darkness as the Phantom crossed the room and onto what appeared to be a bench carved in stone. The only sound was the occasional breathless sob coming from the Phantom's shaking silhouette. Finally, Meg backed up until she felt the wall and slid down to the cold floor. Immediately, the events of that evening caught up with her, and exhaustion took it's toll as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter Two: Learning to Share**

When she awoke, it took a few moments for her to remember where she was. The fire, Christine, the Phantom...as she remembered it all, she realized that he had covered her with his black cape. The room was no longer engulfed in darkness—now it was a very dull gray. So there was another opening somewhere...an opening to let in fresh air, sunlight, or a tiny glimpse into the outside world.

Now that she could see better, she noted that she had been correct about the stone bench that ran along half of the wall. The room was a circular one, with only the lower half of the wall smoothed over. Looking up, she saw that this was actually a cave, either natural or man-made. The Phantom had done little to furnish it—there was a small wooden table in the center, now holding the candlestick. Shelves lined a small section of the wall, and they were only half-filled with a few books and some extra candles. She saw there was another arched doorway on the same wall as the bench, and the adjoining room was small and bare enough for her to see a set of simple wooden stairs and a fairly large pool of water dug into the floor, separated into two sections.

As she took in her surroundings, the Phantom descended the set of stairs, carrying a small loaf of bread. Seeing that she was awake, he broke off a small piece and handed it to her. He broke off a second piece for himself and put the rest of the bread on one of the shelves. They ate in silence, with him on the bench and her on the floor. When the meal was done, he refused to look at her as he spoke. "If you're thirsty, drink from that first pool closest to the stairs. The second is for washing. I did not hang a curtain because I expected to be alone. I give you my word that I won't look." They were the first words she had ever heard him speak, and they were filled with bitterness and distance.

"I only need a drink. Thank you." Meg slipped by him and knelt at the first pool. Now that she was closer, she saw that both pools were really formed by underground springs, and tiny holes in both allowed excess water to drain. The water was cold and refreshing, and it was a few minutes before she finally returned to her spot on the floor. He was in the same position as before, and didn't seem to notice her return. She tried not to stare at him, but there was little else to look at. "Would you like me to see if they've gone?" No response. "Sir...I mean, Phantom...I mean...please, what's your name?" Unending silence was a new concept to Meg, who had lived her life in the noisy, ever busy backstage of the opera house. It was only nerves that was causing her to trip over her words.

"Erik. It means honorable ruler, if you can believe it. My father's name, else my mother never would have given it to me." He allowed a bitter smile to appear on his face. Remembering that she was watching him, the smile faded. "Go check if you'd like. You don't need my permission." The window of communication slammed shut, and Meg had no choice but to slip back into the corridor. As she came closer to Erik's former dwelling, she could make out a few voices.

"He has to be here somewhere. I'll not give up until he's found."

"Where else can he be? We've searched every dark corner of this place."

"He can't just disappear! I'm telling you, he's mortal. He's somewhere."

"Please. Where's Meg? Where's my daughter?" This third voice was so familiar that Meg almost cried out, but to do so would give away Erik's new hiding place. Realizing that she could not even lift a portion of the curtain to catch a glimpse of her mother, Meg turned and walked away, a single tear rolling down her face. Erik quickly looked up when she appeared, then went back to staring at the floor.

"You came back."

"Yes...they—they're still there. One said he wouldn't give up until you've been found." She quickly wiped away the tears from her face, but her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Your mother. Was she there?"

"Yes. She was looking for me."

"You should go to her. Stop her worrying."

"I can't!"

"She won't give away my secret. She understands me."

"No...she's always protected me from you. If I go to her now, I'll never see you again."

"Your mother is wise. And it would be for the best if I was alone."

"I'm staying."

"You're stubborn."

"I don't care what you think."

"Fine. I don't care either. Nothing matters anymore anyway." With that, Erik brought a hand to his face and began massaging his eyes.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks of dark, dull, silence, save for Erik's constant weeping spells. He left each morning now, before she awoke, and returned with the day's food rations. He never said how he got this food, but Meg suspected it was bought with leftover salary money. In silence, Meg took up the job of preparing the meals, and Erik grew so accustomed to this that she was often awoken by him plopping the food basket down beside her. With no fire to cook with, the meals they ate were very simple, but it gave Meg something to do...something that made her feel useful and not like a burden.

**Chapter Three: Learning to Love**

One day, as Meg was finishing the noon meal preparation, she heard some rustling of paper. Turning, she saw Erik was moving a pen across a sheet of familiar note paper. Sensing her eyes upon him, he spoke up. "I'm writing this note to your mother. No doubt she's all but given up on finding you, and as you are still here, I feel it is my responsibility to ease her worry. I'm not revealing my location as this could fall into the wrong hands."

"Could you tell her I'm sorry?" Meg suddenly felt close to tears.

"Everything she needs to know is in here already. I'll be placing it somewhere in the marketplace tomorrow. Someone will see it and deliver it." As he spoke, he folded up the message and slipped it in a blank envelope. Instead of his infamous skull seal, he left the wax blank and wrote 'Madame Giry' on the front. As he went into the second room to hide it, Meg collapsed on the stone bench and began weeping for her poor mother.

Unbeknownst to Meg, and as Madame Giry would soon find out, Erik had written the following:

"To my faithful and trustworthy friend,

I am writing only to tell you your daughter is safe and in good health. She has stayed on with me on her own terms and knows she is free to go whenever she chooses. She means not to cause you pain. She means only to protect me. Please do not worry on our account. I will send you further details later on.

Warmest regards,

E."

When Erik found Meg on his bench, he was only slightly taken aback.

"What have you to cry for, Little Meg Giry?

You can always leave here, don't you know you're free?

I, on the other hand, will always be scorned.

I, on the other hand, will always be lonely.

This is what I cry for, Little Meg Giry.

For once in my life, I foolishly

Thought someone could love this horrible me

Every single ounce of me

Went into my love for your friend Christine

And then she slapped me in the face

And so I can never leave this place

This is what I cry for, Little Meg Giry

What have you to cry for, Little Meg Giry?"

To hear him singing again was bittersweet. His voice was beautiful, as always, and yet it was laced with tears. Still sobbing, she gently took his hand.

"You call me Little Meg Giry

Because you've watched me grow

From the day that I was born

But can't you look past your sorrow

And see the woman side of me

Looking at you with love, not scorn?

You say I'm just a fan

But if that were so

I would have left you here

A long time ago

You ask me why I cry here

I cry from my love for you

You ask me why I stay here

The reason's still the same

I cry because you cannot see

Past your pain and misery

What the world thinks of you matters not

I guess that's a lesson my mother forgot

To teach to you

I stay because I cannot bear

The thought of me anywhere

Without you somewhere close to me

And so your pain and misery

I'll share with you.

That's what I have to cry for."

As her voice faded, she felt emotionally drained, and she fell asleep right then and there. Erik gently set her head down on the bench, then brought his cape over to her. Instead of merely covering her, he picked her up long enough to wrap her in it's warmth. Not knowing what else to do, he began eating the forgotten meal, pondering what she had just revealed.

When she woke up, it was an hour before dawn. Erik was sitting on the floor, where her usual sleeping spot was, and his head was bent. She could not tell if he was crying or sleeping, as he was completely silent. Slowly, she crept over to his side. He did not seem to notice her, and she gingerly moved her hand to his shoulder. It was then that she realized he had neither been crying nor asleep, for he spoke. "I hope you don't expect me to love you as much as I love Christine. Because I don't and I never will."

"Erik, that's not my point at all. My love for you will never change, save for getting stronger."

"Why? Why in all this world do you love me? I'm a horrible, ugly beast!" Erik stood and turned to face her.. "I deserve only to rot in this dark dungeon...Christine was right not to love me. I don't deserve her."

"Christine was meant for Raul. They are soul mates. Yours is out there. Maybe it's me, maybe it's not. You've got to stop torturing yourself like this!"

"Don't you see, I have no choice! You heard the screams from the audience that night! I have no place in that world. This...this has always been my home. In the dark, there's no one to see. In the loneliness, there's no one to scream or laugh." Now Erik turned away, putting his face in his hand. Meg stood up behind him, silently debating whether or not to touch him.

"I see you, and you don't hear me screaming or laughing at you." Her voice was quiet, and she began singing.

"Day time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Sunlight stirs and wakens inspiration

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses...

Slowly, gently, day unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it, oh so sweet and tender

Open up your heart

In this play, you have a part

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling night

And listen to the music of love's light.

Close your eyes and surrender to your greatest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly songbirds' music shall embrace you

Hear it, feel it, secretly inspire you

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this brightness that you know you cannot fight

The brightness of the music of love's light

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you ever hope to be free

Dearest Erik, you were oh so lonely

Never more, I love you and you only

Let the dream begin,

Let my love for you come in

To your heart, for I know it's not sealed tight

The power of the music of love's light

You alone can make this song take flight

Help me make the music of love's light."

As she sang, he slowly turned to face her, and he allowed her to touch his face near the end of the song. "This...this is only a small part of who you are. Don't let this control...this." As she spoke, she moved her hand down to cover his heart. "Because, Erik, this is what really matters. This is who you really are." Erik reached up to touch her hand, and then lifted it back to his face. As she ever so gently caressed his cheek, new tears began to flow, and he slid back down to the floor. Meg knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug, and they stayed in that position for quite some time. Finally, the tears stopped, and Erik slowly pulled away.

"I should get to the marketplace now, or else we'll go hungry today." He stood, brushing his hands across his face. He started toward the second room, then stopped. "Is there...anything you'll be needing?"

"I can't think of anything right now. Thank you." Meg flashed him a smile. Erik nodded, then left.

**Chapter Four: One Last Chance**

While he was gone, Meg lifted herself down into the washing pool. The water was, of course, cold, and not knowing how long Erik would be, her bath was short. There were no towels, so she pulled on her clothes over her soaking body, and then went into the main room to wait.

Meg awoke with a start. _When did I fall asleep?_ She questioned herself. She realized she was on the bench, but she was laying down, with Erik's cape wrapped around her. Erik himself was kneeling on the floor beside her, seemingly asleep. His hand was on the cape over her arm, and when he felt her move, he awoke. "Oh good. You made it." Though his words were simple and polite, his eyes shone with relief.

"How long was I...What...?"

"You've been sleeping for two days. I came in here and you were shivering and soaked."

"Two days? Last I remember, I was taking a bath..." Meg blushed as soon as she said it.

"I bought you these...I hope I got the size right..." Erik took some parcels off the table, and as she unwrapped them, she saw that he had bought her three new dresses. Two were plain and practical, and the third was white and full of ruffles and frills. "Please, go put one on. The clothes you're wearing are still damp. I..." his voice faded into embarrassment, and Meg nodded in understanding. She chose the dark blue one and took it into the second room.

"You're...beautiful..." Erik managed when she stepped into the room.

"Thank you...it was very sweet of you to get me these dresses." Meg smiled.

"You should eat something." Erik handed her some bread and cheese, which she accepted gratefully. "I..have come to the realization that we cannot stay here. Now that they have found my hiding place, it won't be long before they tear down that curtain and find us."

"My family has property in the country. We go there in the summer sometimes. There's a patch of woods thick enough that no one goes there. You'd be safe there."

"I will send another note to your mother immediately. There is much we need to talk about." With that, Erik stood and went to the shelves where the paper was kept.

Three nights later, Meg was packing what few possessions they had into two burlap sacks from the marketplace. A third sack she left empty, at Erik's request. He had gone to fetch a carriage, and when he returned, he would come down for her. From there, they would ride to the Girys' mansion, and her mother would join them. They would ride into the country then, a full day's journey, where a clergyman would be waiting to perform the small, simple ceremony. Although, Meg thought to herself, the long ride would give her mother plenty of time to try to talk Meg out of this plan.

Hearing footsteps on the staircase, she tied up the second sack and took one last look around. Only the bench, table, and empty shelves were left as evidence of their short stay. Erik took the sacks from her, and she followed him up the stairs for the very first time. After fifteen steps, they entered a room the size of a large wardrobe, and it was here that Erik began filling the last bag with various masks, capes, cloaks, and a wooden box that jingled a little. His money stash, she concluded, and she took the sack with her dresses in it. He led her to another set of stairs, only these were carved out of the dirt floor and wall. He opened a wooden door, and she now saw that they were now in an abandoned warehouse. Once outside, he helped her into the carriage, and not one minute later, they were on their way.

**Chapter Five: To Have and To Hold**

True to Meg's prediction, Madame Giry spent the entire trip asking her if this was what she truly wanted. "After all, you were born to dance. You are still young yet. I could have found you other places. It didn't have to be the opera house. If you would just give me time..."

"Mother, I know you mean well, but I've made up my mind. My heart belongs to Erik now."

"Very well. I see that nothing I can say would have any effect on you. I only want you to be happy, Daughter. You are my only child."

"Thank you, Mother." Meg smiled and embraced her mother.

"This road, Erk." Madame Giry directed. The road led to a large mansion, and Erik pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the front door. "The patch of woods is behind the house and across the field. We have a servant's cottage that is not used anymore. You may take that apart and build your house from that. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay here. Our servants will be happy to assist you in any way." By now, they were entering the house, led by a butler. Erik was noticeably uncomfortable here, but as Meg touched his arm, he was put at ease. "Before we begin the ceremony, I have a surprise for you, Erik." Meg showed them into a small sitting room, empty only except for one small, middle-aged woman, only about ten years older than Madame Giry. "Madame Eleanor Dupree, may I present to you your son?"

"This...this is my...my..." Erik was speechless, and he collapsed onto a sofa.

"Oh, Erik, my darling child!" Madame Dupree crossed the room and embraced him. "All my life, I've been thinking of nothing but you. I was wrong. So horribly wrong to give you up. If you never forgive me, I will understand, but please, first hear me out." Tears flooded down the woman's face, and Erik managed to nod in agreement. "When you were born, I was poor. I had nothing, not even a wedding ring. My family, of course, was ashamed of me, but they thought that if I gave birth to a healthy, good-looking baby, they'd at least have that to be proud of. So it was because of them that I felt ashamed. It was because of them that the first thing I did for you was place a mask upon your face. But Erik, it was not out of shame that I gave you up to the gypsies. It was out of love. I could not bear the thought of you growing up, knowing that my family despised you. I do love you, my child. I always have."

"How did you find me?" Erik's voice was shaky, and tears were spilling down his face.

"First, I read about the murder at the fair, and that you escaped that night. Then, I kept reading about things that kept occurring at the opera house, and I wondered if you were behind them. After it burned down, I began asking around, and it was then that I met Madame Giry."

"My mother called you 'Madame Dupree'. Does this mean you married?" Meg spoke up.

"Yes. A few years after I gave you up, your father came back to me, begging forgiveness and wanting to make things right. We were married that year, and you have two brothers and a sister, all grown now with children of their own. Your father's name is Erik James Dupree, and you are Erik John Dupree. There is a Thomas, a Philip, and a Marie."

"Excuse me, Madame, but the priest is waiting." The butler announced, and everyone brushed the tears off their faces. Both mothers led Meg into another room, where she changed into the fancy dress Erik had purchased. Meg smiled, wondering if he knew about this day when he picked it out. Madame Giry gave her daughter a final embrace and a kiss on each cheek, and they walked down the corridor into the ballroom. Other than the servants, Madame Giry, and Erik's parents, there were no guests to fill the large space, but it would not have mattered anyway. As soon as Meg saw Erik standing in front of the priest, everything else in the room vanished. This was not exactly the wedding of her dreams, but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that they loved each other, and her mother had given her blessing.

The ceremony was short and simple, and a light meal was served in the dining room before the bride and groom retired upstairs for the night.

**Chapter Six: Epilogue**

Erik and Meg spent a long, happy life together. They had three sons and two daughters, and although Erik was at first apprehensive of the thought of possibly scaring his children, as soon as each one was put in his hands, his smile melted away any chance of fear. Their children only saw him as their father, not a creature to be feared. They spent many summers in front of their cottage, listening to the birds in the day and dancing with fireflies at night. Erik had brought the cottage into the woods, piece by piece, and with each child came a new expansion onto their home. Meg started a vegetable garden, and Erik caught fish in the nearby creek. The servants brought milk and other needs to them, but otherwise left them alone. Monsieur and Madame Dupree were invited to live the rest of their days as guests in the Giry country mansion, and Erik eventually met the rest of his family, who welcomed him with open arms.

Upon Erik and Meg's request, Madame Giry kept them in touch with news of Raul and Christine. Ten years after their last child had grown up and left the cottage to get married, when age had taken its toll on Erik and he was mostly unable to walk around, they received word that Christine had passed away. Erik wept for several days after that, until at last he requested a single rose, a small piece of black ribbon, and Christine's ring from so many years back be brought to him. Several minutes later, he asked for Madame Giry to take his token of last respects to Christine's grave, as he was unable to make the long journey to the city himself. Madame Giry agreed, and a few days later, she returned with news that she had seen Raul at an auction at the opera house, now on it's way to reconstruction. He had purchased Erik's music box, the one with the monkey playing the cymbals. Erik heard this and immediately had a look of remembrance in his face.

Less than a week later, with Meg by his side, Erik slipped away peacefully into an eternal slumber. As he had requested, his lair under the opera house was open to public display, where they could see all his works of art, from the sheets of his music to the grand architecture of the caverns. And through a doorway, down a corridor, two rooms can be found, with a stone bench carved into the wall and a wooden table in the center, and in the second room, where the pools used to be, you can see two tombstones, side by side, of the Phantom and his loving bride, who followed him into death five years later. And ever so softly, if you listen carefully, you can hear the music of love's light echoing off the stone cavern walls and into your own hearts. And then, maybe then, your worries and troubles over how the world looks at you will melt away as you realize that you, too, are loved, more than you can ever know.

The End


End file.
